1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a winker device. More particularly, the invention relates to a winker device, such as for motorcycles, of the type which includes left and right winkers each respectively having disposed therein a position lamp as well as a winker lamp.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In recent years, there have been proposed various position lamps paired to be provided such as in a motorcycle on both sides thereof, to be constantly lit so as to serve in the form of a pair of indication lamps for visually indicating the transverse width of such vehicle.
In some cases, in a conventional winker provided such as in a motorcycle, such a position lamp is disposed in combination with a winker lamp.
In winker devices of such composition, in which a position lamp is constantly lit, when a winker lamp flashes to indicate a cornering travel, there appears such a state that the winker lamp and the position lamp are concurrently lit. Accordingly, for contrasting the winker lamp with the position lamp, it becomes necessary to render the brightness of the winker lamp higher than that of the position lamp, thus adversely affecting the power saving of a battery.
The present invention has been achieved to effectively overcome such problems in a conventional winker device.